This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project involves evaluating the transcript abundance for genes involved in N-linked glycosylation, specifically the Lipid-linked Oligosaccharide (LLO) pathway genes, in lung cancer cell lines. Dr. Contessa has generated a high throughput screen for inhibitors of N-linked glycosylation and pairing his functional analysis with the transcript analysis will lead to a better understanding of the effects of the inhibitors on transcript abundance levels.